


not exactly what you wanted

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Party (BBC Radio 4)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not really sure what this is, but i watched Party when it was at the Pleasance theatre, and i started shipping Mel and Simon. title is from a Tim OT song (Romantic Warfare). nothing belongs to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	not exactly what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure what this is, but i watched Party when it was at the Pleasance theatre, and i started shipping Mel and Simon. title is from a Tim OT song (Romantic Warfare). nothing belongs to me.

They’re sitting outside the pub, bottles still in hand. Mel is half lying in Simon’s lap, and he’s trying to make sure she doesn’t fall into the road from where they’re sat on the kerb. She’s properly drunk, and half shouting at Simon. Simon’s on his way to pissed but he’s not there yet, and he can’t understand what Mel’s slurring at him.  


He’s glad that everyone else left the pub earlier, because he got Mel’s undivided attention for about half an hour before she went out for a smoke and disappeared for about forty five minutes. He found her sitting on the pavement, legs tucked under her, ignoring the fact that her skirt is far too short for sitting on the pavement, or not caring at all. He sits next to her and hands her the bottle of cider she was drinking from. She passes him the cigarette she hasn’t really been smoking and he stubs it out. Somehow she’s lying with her head in his lap, and he’s stroking her hair, and no one’s told them to get off the pavement yet. They should move though, he can feel his legs getting stiff and she’s going to hate that she’s been on the floor outside for about an hour. But it’s nice. He wishes that someone they know would just stumble to the pub and see them, just so someone else knows and he could see what they looked like from the outside. He knows this though, everyone thinks they argue and they hate each other and that’s about it really, but they’re not. They don’t hate each other. They’re dating. Even if that’s a bit of a strong word.


End file.
